The present invention relates to a wire coiling mechanism and in particular to a device for winding a plurality of individual coils on a single reel core onto a collapsible winding drum or the like. In the past it has been common to wind wire onto reels or the like and devices of this general type are known as dual head winders. In utilizing this type of mechanism, the wire would traverse a first reel and then shift and traverse a second reel and then repeat the sequence. However, there has not been a single winding device which would take a strand of wire and wind it on a common core with spaced adjacency coils.